Lily Evans and the Marauders: A hectic sixth year
by awesomegirlxx
Summary: James finally has a foolproof plan. Lily will DEFINITELY date him this year. Well, after she breaks up with her perfect boyfriend...
1. Pranks, Flights and Crushes

**Until a few minutes ago, this story had no title. I've been working on it a year and it had **_**no title**_**.**

**This just proves how scatter-brained I am. It took me a year to write because I'm lazy and I spent too much time creating ideas than writing. **

**However this will be updated every fortnight so I don't forget.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Lily sighed. The countryside rushed by as she stared out of the window. The girls were babbling on about how they had two years left to get a marauder.

"Ooh! Maybe Sirius will finally realise that you and him are meant to be! Imagine if you get Sirius, I get James... Ooh, Lily! You could have Remus! You two would be soo cute together!" Meg giggled.

Lily smiled. "No, thanks. I'm okay."

_It's not that I don't like Remus, it's just like he's more like a brother than a boyfriend. Talking of people's brothers…. _

She fell into a daydream.

"...We could go on a triple date!" Marley exclaimed, drawing Lily back to the present.

"No..." Meg sighed, sadly. "If Lily went, she would argue with James constantly! He's actually very nice!"

She scoffed at that.

_James Potter? Nice? That has to be a joke. He's an arrogant bullying toe-rag who girls just fall for because he is all looks and no personality!_

Marlene looked at her, sternly. "No mental ranting, Lily!" she sang.

BOOM!

Meg squealed. They frowned at her. Then they heard voices from the next compartment.

"Remus! Remus wake up!" a voice squeaked

"Moony, it was an accident! I'm sorry! Just wake up!" said a louder, deeper voice, frantically.

Lily rolled her eyes. 3...2...1...

The door slid open. Some ashen faces looked in. The marauders had arrived.

Well, three of them had anyway.

"Hey Jones..." Potter winked at Meg as his eyes scanned the compartment. She swooned but when James' eyes met Lily's, she glared."...Evans..." he winked, again, and she had the urge to poke him in the eye.

"Don't forget Marley!" Sirius warned as Marlene glared at Potter for forgetting her. He winked again, smiled and said, "Sorry McKinnon." She smiled.

Lily rolled her eyes again. "What do you want, Potter?" she spat, irritated. He opened his mouth and she added, "And before you ask, I will never go out with you!"

"C'mon Evans, I don't just want to ask you out all the time! I just need help from a smart person."

"And why, Potter, can you not ask Remus?"

"You're smarter, you're cuter... and..." Potter drew a deep breath, "_RemusisunconciousinourcompartmentbecauseSiriusblewhimupandeverythingelseandneedyoutocleanitupbecausenooneelsecan_"

"I only caught Remus, unconscious, Sirius and blew up. Why am I not surprised?" Lily sighed

"Er…Remus-is-unconcious-in-our-compartment-because-Sirius-blew-him-up-and-everything-else-and-i-need-you-to-clean-it-up-because-no-one-else-can."

A surge of anger swept through her. "SIRIUS BLACK, CLEAN UP YOUR OWN MESS! I AM SICK OF YOUR PRANKS!" Lily pushed him out of the way and stormed next door.

The compartment was a smoky black, and a black lump lay on a blackened seat.

"_Rennervate_!" Lily yelled at it. Remus got up, cleaned up the room, and shook his head in laughter. Before he had a chance to clean himself up, she dragged him by the ear to the prefects' cabin, shaking with anger.

"Evans!"

Lily turned, pulling Remus with her. ("Ow! Ow! Lils let go! Ow!")

"Potter," she spat.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about that. Clearly Sirius has growing up left to do."

"So do you." Lily retorted.

"Lily... I grew up this summer. Trust me. I am more mature. I won't hex people this year. Please. Give me a chance," he pleaded sadly.

She shook her head.

* * *

Lily walked into the common room. A girl stormed up to her.

"If Jamie asked me out, I would be overjoyed! Yet you turn him away. He loves you, you break him every time! We all HATE you!"

That hurt. She ran off, in tears. Every emotion she had been holding in for so long was pouring out.

_Flashbacks whirled through my head._

_I found myself in my garden. Petunia was flirting with her boyfriend who looked at me in dislike. "Your sister seems very... strange"_

_My sister flashed me a look of disgust, and I buried my head in my potions book, pretending I couldn't hear her. "Yeah, she's a freak. You don't even know the half of it. But anyway, let's not talk about freak show, let's talk about you..."..._

_Then I was by the lake, near the beech tree. It was last year after the defence against the dark arts exam. I had just saved Severus. "I don't need help from filthy little mudbloods like her!" I blinked. _

_Mudblood. He called me a mudblood. "Fine, Snivellus" I replied coolly. Inside, I was hurt. He said it didn't matter!_

_Then, earlier in the common room. "We all HATE you!" _

_Tears flooded down my face. "Mudblood!" "Freak show!" "Swot!" "We HATE you!" "Very... strange." "Freak!" "Know-it-All!" "Mudblood!" "Evans... Evans! Wake up!" arms wrapped themselves around me, hugging me to their chest. I cried, and cried..._

"James?" Lily asked, groggily. "You're in the library. Do you need to see Madame Pomfrey?" she joked, weakly.

"Lily, that's the first time you've called me James, ever. Well done!"

She laughed, feebly. "I did in first year until you hexed Sev." She sniffed.

He looked at her. "Oh Lily, What's up?" she looked away and made to stand up. He pulled her back down and she looked away.

"Just… Just leave me alone!" Lily pulled away from him and ran towards the great hall. She had to get away from Potter. He didn't need to know all about her personal life.

Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind, and spun around. "What's the hurry, Pumpkin head?" She looked around to see Connor Jones, Meg's older brother. She smiled. She had fancied him for ages.

"Hey Con"

"Hey-" He looked at her and froze. "Pumpkin Head, have you been crying? Aww, Sweetie, tell me all about it. Hey, tell you what, why don't I take you for a ride on my broom? That will cheer you up!"

She giggled and nodded. They ran out to the broom shed. He unlocked his broom as she told him the day's events.

"Lily Evans, don't you dare listen to that idiot who told you that everyone hates you. And James Potter… Well, he has been a bit of a prat, especially before the OWLs." He looked at Lily carefully, knowing that was a sensitive topic for her. "He has grown up now, but he shouldn't force you to tell him things, like that." She was sure a look of jealousy flickered through Connor's eyes as he mentioned James, but might have imagined it.

Anyway, he mounted his broom and then patted behind him for her to grab on. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he lifted off. Lily loved flying. Not competitive or anything, just soaring above the skies, looking down on the world.

They flew up, over the grass, past the beech tree, and then across the lake. It was amazing. Connor laughed as she gasped at each twist and turn of the broom. They flew faster and faster and she yelled out "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Connor laughed and yelled "YEEEAAAAAHHHHH! He looked round at her and they both yelled "YAHOOOOOOOOOO!"

They then looped around above the lake and down so she could reach out my fingers and touch the water. She stared down at their reflection and smiled. She looked up in time to see them hurtling straight towards a large tree in front of the forbidden forest. Lily screamed as they were about to make contact. Suddenly, Connor pulled the broom up and away. She glared at him but still laughed along with him.

They landed and Connor grabbed her hand. "Lily, will you be my girlfriend?"

She gasped.

_Connor's Girlfriend? I can't believe that he's asked me!_

"Y-ye-yes-s! I mean of course!" She hugged him and they walked back into the castle hand in hand.

They chatted about how it was Connor's last year at Hogwarts and how he was scared about leaving and how You-Know-Who could get him then.

"Work at the Ministry then!" Lily suggested. "Or get a job at Hogwarts!"

"There are probably death eaters undercover in the Ministry, and teachers can't date students so I'd have to break up with you."

"Breaking up with you for a year is worth your safety, Conn! Coz when I leave we can be together again!" They climbed through the portrait hole into the common room.

Meg marched up to them and glared at their hands as if they had done something wrong and ought to be punished.

"Er… Meg?" Lily asked. She glanced up at her.

"Sorry Lil, but I was just wondering why your hands are touching." She went back to glaring at their hands.

"Is it a crime," Connor asked "to hold hands with my girlfriend?"

"Girl- OMG!" she gasped and began squealing "CONNOR AND LILY! LILY AND CONNOR! LONNOR! OH MY GOSH!"

"You might as well have sent an owl to everyone in the school, Meg!" Lily said, embarrassed at the way everyone was staring at them.

Including Potter.

* * *

**Did you like it? Or was it crap? Please tell me how to improve it or if it's good!**

**I'm anxious to read your opinions!**

**Oh and also...**

**I don't own the characters except for Meg and Connor. I also don't own Hogwarts (though I totally wish I did!)**

**Who's back at school yet? I don't go back till Tuesday and I'm looking forward to it and dreading it at the same time.**

**- awesomegirlxx ;)**


	2. Cakes, Potions and Prophecies

James ran a hand through his hair. He was extremely grumpy lately.

"Jamie, wanna Jaffa cake?" Marlene asked, offering him the box.

Of course he was grumpy. He'd lost out on Lily's heart.

He grabbed one.

* * *

_Flashback_

_James and Sirius had been heading out to the broom shed but saw that some Ravenclaws were practising. "Why are people training already? It's only the second day back!" Sirius asked. _

"_Padfoot, why are we here?" The new captain replied._

"_Oh yeah…"_

_They wandered back alongside the lake when they saw a couple out above the water. They flew past but neither of them noticed the boys._

"_They're Gryffindors!" Sirius said, noticing their red ties. "Oooh, I wonder who they are!"_

"_It's Lily…" James said gloomily, noticing the girl's red hair._

* * *

Obviously this had ruined his mood. But two weeks had passed and James was still sore from seeing his crush with somebody else. It was only when Marlene cleared her throat that James realised he'd been attacking his Jaffa cake, not eating it.

"What did the cake do to you?" she smirked.

"Reminded me of Lily," he mumbled.

Marlene laughed. "Does everything remind you of her?"

"Especially Jaffa cakes which have orange in them and are sweet..."

She rolled her eyes.

Of course it had also been equally painful when he had first heard the gossip.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_OMG! CONNOR AND LILY! LILY AND CONNOR! LONNOR! OH MY GOSH!"_

_James' head snapped up at Meg's scream. Connor? As in Connor Jones? Dating Lily? Was that them out on the broom earlier? Remus looked up sympathetically at his friend._

"_Are you okay, Prongs?"_

"_Do I look okay?" he snapped. Sending one anguished look at the happy couple, he headed upstairs to his dorm._

_He sat on his bed and pulled out a snitch. He through it up in the air and caught it a few times, but stopped the game when the tears blurred his eyes. She hadn't picked him._

_Of course he wasn't okay._

* * *

Lily stormed up to Sirius.

"I'm worried about Potter," She snapped.

Sirius grinned, "Ooh, shall I tell James? He'll throw a party!" He giggled like a little girl.

"Don't you dare, Black," Lily snarled. "I'm just concerned that the start of year prank is two weeks late."

"Start of year prank... Oooh it was gonna be good..."

"Well what happened?"

"Jealousy happened, Lillian," he replied.

"Lillian? It's Lily- Wait! Jealous of who?"

"You should know the answer." He walked away.

Lily stood in the middle of the hall, puzzled.

* * *

James walked into potions class and sat down next to Remus. He looked pale. Lily walked in laughing and sat next to Sirius. James watched in interest as she whispered to him fiercely.

What were they talking about?

Sirius glanced at James and whispered back furiously.

Oh. They were talking about him.

"Right!" Professor Slughorn announced. "Today we are brewing Draught of living death. I don't expect each batch to be perfect, you are only beginners. However, whoever does best gets a bottle of Felix Felicis.

"Stage one is on the board!"

James and Remus started mixing ingredients furiously. If he made a good potion, he could drink some and maybe they'd break up. He had to get her, he had to!

"James!" Remus hissed. "You've crushed that herb enough don't you think!"

Oops.

"James is jealous of Connor, right?" Lily whispered. "Coz he likes me."

Sirius scoffed. "Likes you? He loves you!"

"So he's miserable because of me?"

_What is it with Lily and questions today?_

"Yes, now I want some Felix Felicis, okay?"

Lily sighed and continued stirring the cauldron as Sirius added the crushed herb.

Why can't James just leave her alone? She has a boyfriend!

* * *

Meg shakily stood up after divination. She had just witnessed something terrible in the crystal ball.

A girl with red hair, while the cloud in the ball turned pink, then out of nowhere, a flash of green.

She walked out through the door. "I-I think I just predicted my friend's death," she whispered.

The red haired woman in the ball had been Lily.

* * *

Professor Slughorn clapped his hands together.

"Right! The winning potion goes to... Hestia Jones and Mary MacDonald! Well done girls, well done!" He said, handing them their potions.

The two Ravenclaws grinned. Hestia was Meg and Connor's cousin and was good friends with Lily and Marlene. Lily walked over to congratulate them after the lesson.

Hestia flicked her black hair over her shoulder flirtatiously as Remus walked past, before sighing.

"Maybe I could use my liquid luck to get him to ask me out..." Hestia sighed. Lily laughed.

"Mary, what are you going to use yours for?" Lily asked the other girl.

"Not sure yet. What would you use it for?"

"Dunno. Anyway, see you at Quidditch tomorrow!"

"Oh yeah!" Hestia exclaimed. "I can't wait to tell Gweg that I scored the first goal of the season! She'll be so proud!"

"Don't use your luck though Hestia. Your sister wouldn't be impressed if you cheated."

Mary wrapped her arm round Hestia. "Lily, don't be mean, she doesn't need luck!"

The girls parted ways and Lily walked into the common room. She walked over to Meg. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Meg-" Lily asked in concern

"DON'T!" Meg yelled and ran up to the dorms.

Lily looked around in confusion. What was all that about?


	3. Arguments, Games and Parties

James looked at his team.

"Now remember," he said loudly, "our first match is one of the most important matches of the year. It will show the rest of the school what our team is capable of. Therefore, we need to be playing at our best.

"Connor, your family is good at Quidditch. Your cousin is a professional player in a league team! Your other cousin scored most of Hufflepuff's goals against Slytherin! You have a LOT to live up to! So make sure you save every single goal you can.

"Beaters. I don't fancy losing any players due to injury so make sure you do your job well. Take out Ravenclaw's chasers and seekers and protect our chasers.

"Chasers, we need good teamwork here. Make sure you throw it well and don't drop it. Or fall off your broom." He said, giving Marlene a pointed glare.

She gestured at Sirius. "It's his fault! He was flying so damn close to me I lunged too far for the quaffle and fell!"

"But Marley," Sirius whined, giving her puppy dog eyes. "I only wanted to protect you!"

"But it cost us the game you quaffle-head!"

"But-"

James sighed in irritation. "But we have an important match in 15 hours, so quit arguing. Now get on your brooms and into the air!"

* * *

Lily walked down to the Quidditch changing rooms.

"Connor?" She called.

Marlene walked out. "He's just coming," she told her friend.

"Good luck Marl- Connor!" She pushed past her best friend and gave her boyfriend a hug.

"Hey, Lily," He said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Good luck Connor," She whispered into his chest.

James pretended he couldn't see and turned away. It was hard being civil during matches. He just wanted to rip his head off. Actually Lily would hate him for that. But he was a good guy...

* * *

It was time.

The players walked out onto the pitch and James shook his opponent's hand.

Lily watched in excitement as the players kicked off the ground.

"WHOOO! CONNOR!" She screamed when he saved the first goal. She was jumping around in the front row with Meg.

The game went well. Connor only let in two goals and Marlene scored three of the five goals to Gryffindor. Then, just after Connor saved Hufflepuff's sixth unsuccessful attempt at scoring, James swooped down out of nowhere and caught the snitch, about two metres from where Lily was standing.

Gryffindor erupted in screams and James met Lily's eyes.

She looked away.

* * *

"GRYFFINDOORRRRR!" Sirius boomed as he walked out of the pitch. The team held James up in the air as he waved the snitch about. "WE WON BY 170 POINTS! WE ARE THE-"

James tapped Sirius on the shoulder. "It was 180 points, Padfoot."

"SORRY, WE WON BY 180 POINTS! GRYFFINDOORRRR ARE THE CHAAMPIOONS!"

"Ow Padfoot, my ears."

* * *

Lily could hear a buzzing sound. She looked up from her essay. A snitch was floating in front of her face. She opened it and a note fell out. It read:

"Connor says stop doing homework. There's an after-party in the common room and he's looking for you. – Moony"

Lily sighed. Smiling, she picked up her stuff and walked upstairs.

She walked over to where Connor was and gave him a hug.

"Congratulations," she said. He frowned.

"Lily, I let in two goals! Two! How are you pleased with that?" He said, refusing to meet her eyes. The noise in the room died down, as people tried listening in to their conversation.

"You had a 75% success rate. The other team's keeper had a 45% success rate. You did great. We won. I'm proud of you." She whispered.

"It wasn't good enough, Lily." He insisted, finally meeting her eyes.

She looked at him closely. "Was it your best?"

"Yeah, but-" he sighed.

Lily silenced him with a kiss. "Then it was good enough for me."

They were in their own little world, oblivious to the stares they were receiving until Jack, Connor's friend, whooped, "Go on Connor!" And everyone else started cheering.

Well, not everybody.

I think you can guess who walked away from the crowd, miserably.

Until Connor said, "Come On, Potter! You caught the snitch! Celebrate!"

Others started cheering. James realised he needed to forget his jealousy for now.

* * *

**Ok hi it's me. I'm kinda annoyed about the lack of feedback I'm receiving. PLEASE REVIEW and tell me how to improve it because I'm just wasting my time writing this if I don't get any feedback. Just tell me it's crap at least so I don't go wasting time wanting to be an author. Or if you like it TELL ME! I want to know if the few people who read this actually like it. No, I'm not attention seeking, it's just kinda frustrating that I spent a year on something that is not going to get any reviews. And your reviews kinda affect my future because, as I mentioned before, I would like to be an author. So let me know what you think!**

**Thanks, awesomegirlxx**


	4. In which James calls Lily 'crap'

******Hello Awesome People. It's me again. ****I updated early! Yay! **

******I apologise for my rant and don't worry, I will NOT abandon my story. Especially not right at the end. That happened to one of my favourite stories on here, the author just left it on a huge cliffy. It pissed me off. But PLEASE review or else I'll be annoyed. And the story will get worse.**

******Enjoy!**

* * *

Three older boys sat huddled in the dark room, surrounded by first years.

"It was a dark night..." the shortest one began. The only light in the room was the small light from the wand which illuminated the storytellers' faces.

His friend interrupted. "Two girls and a boy were walking through the forbidden forest when they came across..."

Another boy whispered, _"...a slain unicorn!_ So they ran for miles until they fell down a ditch..." he paused for effect, and ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Where they found a group of _acromentulas_" The second one continued, grinning as the kids gasped in fear. "This was where one of the girls disappeared..."

"She has never been seen since..." the first boy whispered. "The others escaped from the spiders and found the door to a house. They walked in."

The third boy began, "and found-"

The lights turned on. The three boys telling the story looked up. Lily smiled down at the first years. "They found it was only a dream and the girl was fine," she assured them gently. They ran off.

"Pettigrew, Black and Potter..." She frowned. "Where's Lupin?"

"Look, Lily, it's a prank so call us Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs!" Sirius exclaimed.

"No. Now where's- Oh yeah," She said, noticing the moon. _Poor Remus_ she thought.

"Ok, so what's with terrifying newbies?" she asked.

"Erm..." Peter said, looking at Potter.

He just looked at Sirius, who looked at Peter.

"Go to bed. We have a charms test tomorrow." She commanded

Lily walked up to her dorm, but noticed the marauders hadn't followed her. She walked back down and saw them leave the common room throwing a cloak over them. She ran after them. She could hear them, they weren't being quiet. When they went outside, she hesitated. There was a werewolf out there, surely they knew that! She followed them down to the bridge.

* * *

Sirius stopped when they got outside. He could smell a Lily Evans. He left the others and walked back to Lily.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he hissed.

"I was wondering the same about you. I'm sure you know there's a werewolf out there!"

"Yeah but we-"

"He won't realise it's his friends! He'll bite you! Wait," she stepped back uncertainly. "Have you..."

"What? No! It's a... Marauder secret, aha..." He laughed nervously. Lily just glared at him.

"Right, okay what we do is illegal so you cannot _ever_ tell _anyone,_ but..." He glanced around and closed his eyes. Lily stared in wonder as Sirius Black transformed into a big black dog.

"Padfoot..." she whispered, finally understanding. He changed back. "You're animagi..." she breathed in disbelief. "Wormtail... a rat?" she guessed. He nodded. "And Prongs?"

"A stag." Sirius confirmed. "Now you aren't one so you really need to head back. Goodnight Lily."

She laughed as Sirius jumped up and knocked her over in dog form. He gave her a sloppy lick and ran off down the hill. She got up and walked back to her bed. And when she heard a howl, she smiled to herself, thinking about how brave the marauders really were.

* * *

The next morning, Lily bounded down the stairs, to where a group of seventh years were sat in front of the fireplace. She launched herself at Connor, giving him a massive hug.

"Happy Birthday," She squealed. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him. He chuckled.

"So Lily, would you go into Hogsmeade today with the most attractive eighteen year old in the whole of Hogwarts?" He asked.

She pulled away and said, "No."

He gaped at her.

She grinned and said, "I'd rather go with you."

Connor pushed her onto the sofa and whispered, "Oh, yeah? Who's more attractive than me then?"

"Erm... The Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain. He is pretty hot."

Connor began to tickle Lily. "Are you sure about that?"

She squealed and tried to wriggle away. "I'm sure!" she squeaked with laughter.

He continued tickling her and said, "Have it your way then."

Lily was laughing so much that she was crying, and screaming, "STOP IT, STOP IT!"

"Who is the most attractive guy in the school?"

"YOU, IT'S YOU!" She begged and he stopped tickling her. She snuggled into his chest and mumbled, "You don't deserve your present now."

Connor laughed. "You're beautiful, you know?" He told her. She blushed.

He pulled her up and they walked down for breakfast.

* * *

James walked into Charms.

"I'm so sorry Prongs, are you okay? See I told you I was dangerous! You really shouldn't risk your lives for me; I'm really not worth it."

"Shut up Moony," James said, wincing as he sat down. "I'm fine, really."

"That's not a _fine_ face! That's an _argh my bum was bitten by a werewolf _face," Sirius interjected, giggling. Remus pulled a face at that.

"Look, I'm fine! You don't have to worry! And Padfoot, it isn't funny!"

"Yes it is, and Moony, you aren't dangerous. Oh! Lily knows about us being_ you know whats_" Sirius whispered.

"What?" Peter asked. "I don't know what."

"_Wormtail!"_ Sirius hissed. "You are _Wormtail_!"

"But she's known our nicknames for years!"

"Why are you called that?" James asked, in frustration.

"Because you told me that it would be a good nickname for me?"

James and Sirius facepalmed.

Remus frowned. "She knows about my furry little problem, but yours?"

"Yup," Sirius said. "Gave her a nice demonstration too."

Then Professor Flitwick walked in.

"Morning Class. Here are your tests."

* * *

"That test was easy," Lily said, as she walked out of Charms.

Mary frowned. "I found it difficult. Especially the question about..."

Lily snuck away as the others began debating whether the test was easy or tricky. Marlene was insisting it was easy, but Meg said she hadn't understood it all.

Instead Lily sought out the marauders.

"Remus!" She pushed her way through the crowd. All of a sudden, a wave of first years materialised in front of her, swarming and pushing about. "MOVE IT, MIDGETS!" she screamed. They all looked at her in fright and scarpered.

James looked up. She did look quite scary, with her blazing hair flowing behind her, a determined glare set upon her face, but she was beautiful. Her eyes were like sparkling emeralds... Or a toad... But they glistened with anger and it was so beautiful he remembered why he loved pissing her off because her eyes turned more beautiful than he had known possible...

He loved her...

He loved her.

He _loved_ her!

Hewas in_ love _with_ Lily Evans! This can't be right! She's with another guy! Oh crap, oh crap, oh cr-_

"Hi Potter."

"Hi crap!" James said, without thinking. He gasped in realisation. "I mean Evans! Coz you are definitely not crap you're lovely n-not that I'm in love with you I-I'm rambling I'll be quiet now."

"Riiight. Remus! I need to talk to you." She dragged the exhausted marauder away.

Meanwhile Sirius was laughing his head off. "Did you hear yourself? _Hi crap! You're lovely_" He burst into a fit of giggles again. "_I'm not in love with you! _DENIIAALL!" He shouted gleefully.

* * *

**I often feel like screaming at year 7s. When a tall Year 11 (and her not so tall friend) walk by they all stand there. I apologise to any 11-12 year olds reading this but frankly, if you went my school I would hate you. But you read my story. So I love you.**

**I'm looking round sixth forms tomorrow... It's scary that I'm leaving people I've known since I was four... Especially the Guy I Like. It's okay, he knows that I like him. Ok I'm not okay with that. But oh well.**

**R**ead

**E**njoy

**V**ery

**I**nteresting

**E**ntertaining

**W**ords

**I'm not great at acronyms. sorry. **

**Bye! Awesome Girl xx ;)**


	5. Hectic Halloween

Lily drew her cloak in close to herself. It was a cold night, and the walk to Hagrid's sent shivers down her back. The wind was icy cold and unforgiving. She knocked on the front door of the small house but was met with barking. When Hagrid opened the door, 3 puppy faces looked out of the window. As she walked in, she was met with a startling sight. Three adorable faces looked up at her but only one tail wagged.

"Hagrid, who is that?" she asked, gesturing to the puppy.

"That be Fluffy, my dear Lily. Bought him yesterday off an old man in the 'Og's 'Ead. For quite a good price, as well!" He replied, as he did some cooking. "Ah, a nice fat turkey for each 'ead ought to do it! Been ever so 'ungry, this little tyke, 'aven' you?" he patted Fluffy's middle head.

Lily laughed nervously. "Er… Hagrid?" she asked. He turned around to face her. "Is it a good idea to own one of these? I mean he won't fit in your house forever, will he? And they are very dangerous."

"Oh, Lily. I've 'ad loads o' 'dangerous' pets before, an none o' them've ever 'armed me!"

_There's always a first time for everything though_, Lily thought.

* * *

The marauders headed down to Hagrid's hut, passing Lily on the way. She walked up to Remus and whispered something in his ear.

"Cool!" Remus laughed.

"No. The word you're looking for is 'How Dangerous!'." Lily replied coolly, and walked away.

Then Sirius yelled to her, "THAT'S TWO WORDS!"

"SOD OFF!" she yelled back.

James felt a warm feeling in his stomach and thought, _No James; she's taken, _over and over in his head.

* * *

The next day, Lily was innocently walking up a staircase, neatly dodging a step and just turned the corner when...

"BOO!"

Lily screamed. "CONNOR! YOU SCARED THE LIFE OUT OF ME!"

He laughed as he stepped out from behind a suit of armour, which grumbled about being used for pranks. She slapped his arm but laughed along with her boyfriend.

"I've been looking for you all over! Where were- Library, right?" he guessed. Lily's blush answered his question. "Well you're being asked last now." Lily opened her mouth but before she could ask, Connor carried on. "You busy tomorrow night? Coz I'm throwing a Halloween party in the room of requirement."

She smiled. "Wouldn't miss it for the world!"

They wandered into the common room. Everyone was clearly enjoying the afternoon. Meg was spying on Potter, who was playing with a miniature broomstick; Remus was reading; Peter was eating; Sirius was snogging Marley, Mary was playing chess with…

Wait,_ WHAT? Sirius _was _snogging Marley_? O. M. G.

Lily said loudly, "Aww, look at Sirius and Marley. Don't they make a cute couple?" At this they broke apart, noticing she had drawn everyone's attention to them.

Sirius grinned. "Nobody usually stares when I kiss someone!"

"It's coz you were kissing me, honey." Marlene drawled, pulling his face round so he was facing her. Their snogging resumed.

Meg just gaped at them. "Now I'm the only single one!"

"Erm, you could date me?" Peter said hopefully.

Meg ignored him. "Oi! Potter! Who you going to Connor's party with?" she called.

Potter lifted his head up. He glanced at Lily with a pained look in his eyes but replied, "I thought I would just ask some hot chick that I find. You know, maybe a Ravenclaw. I like smart girls."

Meg frowned, as she wasn't intelligent, and slumped back in her chair. Potter looked at her curiously, oblivious to her huge crush on him.

Lily just looked at Potter in confusion. _He still likes me? Surely he would be over me by now! How much did he fancy me if it's taking him two months to get over me?_ Lily thought. _I had no idea he was that serious_! Then, she remembered his rambling the day before. _He's- He's not... In love with me, is he?_ _Oh Crap!_

* * *

"Soo... Prongs buddy. How's getting Lily to realise that you are her soul mate going?"

It was about an hour and a half before Connor's party, and the marauders were in their dorm, chilling.

James sighed. "I have no clued what to do. I could hex him and threaten him, but she'll hate me for that. What do I do? Moony, help meee!" he begged, kneeling by the edge of Remus's bed pleadingly.

Remus glanced at him, before going back to his book. "You could try being her friend, James. You know, that means not trying to seduce her, ask her out, flirt with her, or anything like that."

"What!?" James exclaimed, aghast. "Is that possible?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Yes, Prongs. Believe it or not, I have many conversations with her which don't involve me flirting or asking her out," Remus replied.

"I admire your self-control," James said in wonder.

Then Peter piped up. "Meg likes you! You could date her and try and make Lily jealous!"

"Wormtail you're a genius!" James yelled, punching the air with his fist.

Remus shook his head. "James, think about it. If you do that you will have to break up with her at some point. How will Lily feel? And how will Meg feel about being used?"

"Unless you can think of anything better, Moony, please be quiet," Sirius butted in.

"I give up" Remus sighed in exasperation. "I. Give. Up." He walked out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lily was strapped to a chair, although that wasn't really needed since they had also used a freezing spell on her. And they had also used the silencing charm so she couldn't use _finite incantatum _to break free. She was well and truly trapped and they knew it.

Who's they, you ask? Death Eaters? No, her dear best friends, of course.

They attacked with curlers and foundation and mascara and eyeliner and all sorts of make-up. _'Finite incantatum, finite incantatum!_' Lily thought over and over in her head, trying to break out of the curse.

"Meg, we won't free her until we're at the door, right? Coz she'll have to look in the mirror fist and when she does she'll forgive us, ok?" Marlene told Megan, who agreed.

_Forgive them? No chance._

"Finite Incantatum!" Meg yelled as she slammed the door. The belt strapping her to the chair flew across the room.

Lily stood up and looked in the mirror. She was wearing a beautiful dress, which was the same shade of green as her eyes. It shimmered as she twirled. Her red curls looked all bouncy and dainty. Glitter had been sprinkled on her hair and on her beautiful face. Her lips were a nice coral shade and she looked amazing.

She waltzed down to the Common room where Connor was waiting. He walked up to her and teasingly asked, "Hey, have you seen Lily?"

"Don't ya recognise your own girlfriend?" she giggled.

They walked over to the others. Potter gaped at her. Connor cleared his throat. Remus elbowed Potter in the ribs.

"James! She's taken!" Remus hissed as they walked towards the Room.

"You think I don't know that? It hurts every day knowing that she can't be mine. It feels like they'll never break up," James said looking longingly at Lily's hand entwined with Connor's.

* * *

The party was great! Lily danced with Connor for most of the night.

The decorations were amazing. Cobwebs covered the walls and bats inhabited the ceiling. Celestina Warbeck's latest hit was blaring through the room, packed with sixth and Seventh years of all the houses. Of course, butterbeer and Firewhiskey were being served and little house elves had provided some Halloween themed cakes. It. Was. Awesome.

Connor left to talk to his friends, whilst Lily marvelled at the decorations.

Then Meg wandered over, in a daze. "James danced with me," She said dreamily. "And then he kissed me!"

"Are you two together then?" Lily asked, hopefully.

_Maybe he'd stop bothering me then_.

"He didn't say," She replied.

She chatted to Meg for a bit before she went to get a drink.

"Good, you're finally alone. I think you may owe me a dance."

Lily turned around to see Potter. _I think he's had a bit too much Firewhiskey._

"Why would I owe you a dance?" she asked.

"Because the most beautiful girl at the party always dances with the hottest guy."

_His ego is probably the size of the school! Who does he think he is?_

"That's why I was dancing with my _boyfriend._"

Speaking of which...

"Back off Potter!" He growled. "Leave _my_ girl alone!"

They turned away from Potter and walked away.

* * *

The next morning, James woke up with a headache. He was still in his clothes from the party, but at least he was in his own bed.

"Argh, my head..." He groaned in pain. He noticed Peter was sleeping on the floor, and Sirius was snoring loudly, half-falling off his bed. He rolled his eyes.

Remus walked out of the bathroom and asked, "What are you going to do about Meg?"

"What?" James said, groggily. "What happened to her?"

"She thinks you are in love with her. You can't go flirting with Lily now. You're dating Meg." James remembered flirting with her and kissing her. He groaned and rolled over, covering his head with his pillow. _I'm an idiot,_ he thought.

THUMP!

Sirius landed in a confused heap on the floor. It was going to be a long day...

* * *

**There is a box of chocolates next to my computer...**

**And I keep finding myself taking one whenever I get stuck... **

**Some reviews on criticism and inspiration are welcomed... **

**The less inspiration I have, the more stuck I get, and the more chocolate I eat. Please help me stay skinny by leaving a review...**

**BIG NEWS: I'M GOING TO ITALY ON TUESDAY! I'VE WANTED TO GO SINCE FOREVER OMG! IT'S AN EARLY BIRTHDAY PRESENT COZ I'M SIXTEEN NEXT WEEK! I'M EXCITED CAN YOU TELL?**

**Remember, I update every two weeks so I'll be back on the 8th/9th November!**

**AwesomeGirlxx ****=D**

**Random thought:**** Sirius' initials are S.O.B. (Sirius Orion Black).  
He has quite a sad life. (His family hated him, his friends were murdered, he was locked up for a crime he did not commit, after escaping and meeting his godson, he was murdered by his sadistic bitch of a cousin).  
Quite a SOB story. Coincidence? I THINK NOT!**


	6. In which the marauders were bored

**I apologise for the beginning and Connor's joke later on in the chapter. My friend dared me to put those bits in. You'll know what I mean. **

**See AN at end!**

* * *

"OI! JAMES!" James looked up from his game of chess with Remus. "PRONGS! ARE WE STILL UP FOR NAKED QUIDDITCH PRACTICE?" Sirius yelled across the common room.

James, embarrassed, hid his face in his hands and said, "I never suggested that, Padfoot. But I'm sure you and McKinnon could go to the room of requirement for some naked practice, if you want."

"Come on, Marley! Bring your broom, not your clothes!" Sirius said, linking arms with his girl. She slapped him and stormed over towards James. Lily laughed as he hid behind Remus, who grabbed him and pushed him towards Marlene.

Never upset Marley. She could batter anyone. After she had made Potter take back his little joke, she walked over to Sirius and whispered something in his ear. He grinned. He grabbed the other marauders and walked out of the door, Marlene in tow. Meg glanced over at Lily and Connor. Conn kissed her cheek before walking off to join his friends.

"Lil, we are going to follow them, right?" Meg asked. "Coz when I was stalking James, I noticed he has an invisibility cloak." Lily looked up sharply. A real invisibility cloak? "I haven't used it but..." Meg carried on chatting but Lily's thoughts drifted away. She had thought that cloaks were stories of myths, but...

"Where was it Meg?" She asked, cutting off from her babble, probably about how amazing James was and how she loved watching the team train topless.

_James does have a nice body, though; I have to give her that... _

_Nonono! James is ugly! UGLY!_

Meg led her up to the boys' dorm.

* * *

James kept shooting Marlene wary glances. He still ached from earlier. She flashed him a 'Sirius smile' and James had to admit, they were perfect for each other. They wandered down to the Slytherin broom shed.

They each cast a spell that allowed red or gold paint to stream from their wands. James grabbed the captain's broom and painted it gold. He wrote in red, 'Gryffindor will never be beaten by Slytherin!' and watched as the others wrote insults on the brooms. Then Remus cast a spell to make the paint permanent until Gryffindor were beaten by Slytherin at Quidditch.

Then Sirius gasped, "James, the cloak! Pass it quick!" He was staring out of the window in fear.

James replied, "I don't have it! I told you to bring it!" Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him, but all the others were in front of him. Then a voice whispered a charm, which James didn't hear properly. One by one his friends disappeared into thin air.

Then someone pulled him back and he was pulled under a cloak. _His_ cloak. Lily stepped out and said, "_This_ should get_ Snivellus_ back for calling me a mudblood. Oh crap! McGonagall!" She gasped and opened the door, faking surprise at seeing the Professor.

_What is she up to? _

"P-professor! What a surprise seeing you here! I thought I would have seen you down by the Gryffindor shed, not the Slytherin one!" Lily said, trying to sound guilty. Really, she had no idea why she had saved Potter from McGonagall, he deserved the punishment.

"Miss Evans, I had a tip off that some Gryffindors were vandalising Slytherin property. Black's group, unsurprisingly."

"It wasn't them tho- I mean, I didn't see them, and when I went in the brooms were all clean- er, I never saw anyone!"

McGonagall swept past and walked into the shed. A rat ran out as Lily held the door open for the marauders. However, a few outlines of people, that were not as invisible as she had hoped, ran back to the castle.

"Miss Evans, I am thoroughly disappointed in you. I cannot believe you would do such an act! And then you ask some of your fellow Gryffindors to cover for you, knowing that they'll be blamed!" Lily bowed her head as the teacher lectured head. "Detention, tonight, you shall clean this all off!"

* * *

"POTTER! BLACK! LUPIN! PETTIGREW! MCKINNON! GET HERE NOW!"

After coming back from supper, the marauders had noticed Lily wasn't there. But upon hearing her yell they realised she was pretty pissed off.

They stood up guiltily and walked over to Lily. She was furious. She glared at them all, especially James. He felt kinda guilty that she had saved them like that and had probably received detention. "So..." Lily said, surprisingly calm. "How do I," She paused and glared at each of them in turn before continuing, "remove the paint?"

The marauders looked at each other, fearfully. How were they supposed to tell her...?

"It won't come off," Peter told her timidly.

"WHAT!" She screamed. "I HAVE DETENTION EVERY NIGHT UNTIL IT COMES OFF! WHY THE HECK DID I HELP YOU?" Then she hexed each one of them, giving them pink hair. Marlene hated pink.

Sirius tried turning his hair back, to no avail. "CURSE YOU LILY!" he screamed at her retreating back.

"NO, I CURSED YOU!" she replied.

Sirius stormed off to the kitchens. He wasn't going to dinner with pink hair! What would the Slytherins say?

"Just because your parents disowned you doesn't mean you have to change your hair colour, Sirius Pink."

Snivellus Snape stood across the hall, smirking.

"Well, Snivellus, maybe I should dye your hair too. Then you'll _have _to wash your hair. I mean, have you even washed it since September?" Sirius shot back.

"Whatever, Black. Oh, wait, you aren't anymore! How does it feel to be hated by your own family?"

"They aren't my family." Sirius snarled.

"Good, because they don't want you anyway. I'm surprised Potter took you in. His parents being Aurors and all," sneered Snape.

"I don't care about your opinion, Snape."

"Then why are you gripping your wand so tight, your knuckles are white? Your parents are right. You're just too cowardly to join the Dark Lord."

Sirius stormed towards him. "Do you know what, Snape? If you're so brave..."

* * *

Lily was fuming. She stormed out of the common room and headed down to McGonagall's office.

Someone wrapped their hands around her waist. "Hello, my little Pumpkin headed beauty! What's up with you?" her boyfriend murmured in my ear.

"I got myself a detention for helping the marauders get out of trouble," she mumbled sulkily.

"Ooh. Who with?" he whispered, his breath tickling her ear.

"McGonagall." She replied.

"Well Honey-Flower," Lily raised my eyebrows at Connor. "What you need to- What? Don't look at me like that! What did I do?"

"Honey-Flower?" She asked. "Really?"

"Yes really. Now as I was- What now?"

"Don't call me Honey-Flower."

"Why? You could always call me Honey-Bee coz bees go in flowers to get the honey." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"No." She turned around and walked away from her silly boyfriend but didn't get very far because he yelled:

"Accio Lily Evans!"

And she went whizzing back to him.

"Depulso!" she yelled, pointing her wand at him. He went flying back and knocked over poor professor Flitwick

"1 point from Gryffindor, for knocking over a teacher!" He told a horrified Connor.

"Sorry professor" Lily called.

"However Lily, that charm-work was excellent. 5 points to Gryffindor!"

Grinning, she turned to her boyfriend. "You were saying?" she asked.

"Just paint them brown! It'll eventually wear off, but they'll look clean!"

They went their separate ways, and Lily walked into the Transfiguration classroom. "Good evening professor," she sighed.

"Come on Miss Evans. You've got to clean the brooms now."

She now had the solution.

* * *

**Okay, I'm sure you can guess what Sirius is up to, and I'm sure this won't be the best version of what happens.**

**But tell me what you think. PLEEEEEAASE!**

**I have a French exam tomorrow :( **** I think I might fail... I should really be revising instead of posting this.**

**But on Saturday... I have a date! Yes, I finally have progress in my love life! Problem is, half my friends want to go and follow us. So I told them we are meeting on Sunday... haha they will kill me when they find out they missed it. To be honest, I feel a bit bad for them. Theyre going to go all that way to find out we aren't there... Oh well! Also, I was supposed to tell my best friend the lie but I can't lie to her... So she is going on the right day... **

**It's confusing. But I have a date, and I can't wait! **

**I hope the aforementioned friends don't read this. If they do, I might die...**

**I had a good birthday, I went to Venice and it was great! I'm 16!**

**Has anyone heard Selena Gomez's new song? It's stuck in my head right now. It's called **_**The Heart Wants What It Wants **_**and it's awesome!**

** - AwesomeGirlxx **


	7. The aftermath of pranking

**Hello! I'm back! Here's chapter 7! **

**Don't know why I bothered though. No reviews again. Please give me some feedback!**

* * *

"Snape! Wha- What the hell are you doing here?"

The full moon cast light upon the field. Severus Snape was approaching the Whomping Willow. He grabbed a stick and reached towards the tree. James Potter, meanwhile, was running towards him, panicking.

"I'm proving a point, Potter. I doubt you are brave enough to approach the tree." Snape snarled.

"Brave? This isn't bravery, it's stupidity! Go back!" James begged. It was getting late, and Moony would soon be in his werewolf form.

Snape just sneered back at him as he touched the knot with the stick. The tree froze. "Is Ickle Potter scared? Go back then," he replied.

James grabbed him, "Please, trust me."

Snape pulled away, his cold laugh ringing through the November air. "Trust _you_? Never!"

James blurted out, "There's a werewolf down there!"

The other boy just laughed again. "You don't scare me, Potter." He approached the hole.

"Snape, listen! If it wasn't dangerous, I'd just let you! But much as I hate you, I don't plan on letting you die! Go back!" At that moment, as if agreeing with James, A howl rang out. _We're too late!_ James thought.

Snape's pale face turned even paler. "You mean Black was trying to kill me?" he whispered. James clenched his fists and hissed: "Run!"

The two boys hurled themselves across the grounds, desperate to get into the castle. James crossed the bridge first, closely followed by Snape, who saw Moony approaching. "Oh crap!" he breathed, as he raced away.

He started towards the dungeons but James grabbed him and pushed him against the wall, wand at his throat. "If you breathe a word..." he threatened.

Snape looked at him in shock. "Who?" he breathed. "Who was the wolf?"

"Don't breathe a word to _anyone_! I didn't have to save you! But I did. So-"

"So he is indebted to you Mr Potter," a voice said. They looked around.

Dumbledore.

He smiled gravely. "Boys, follow me."

* * *

The next day was weird. Normally the marauders would be chasing each other through the castle, laughing and jeering at each other. Lily was astounded when she found James and Sirius arguing in the middle of the common room. It wasn't the fact that they were arguing that was so weird, they often had mock fights. Instead, they were screaming at each other! James was hurling abuse at Sirius, who kept screaming apologies back. Lily decided to take action. She wasn't going to get her transfiguration essay done with this racket, and plus, she was nosy as to why they were arguing.

James pointed his wand at Sirius, but before anything could happen, Lily called; "Petrificus Totalus!" and James froze. Everybody stopped.

"Sirius, outside." She looked at James and muttered the counter curse. Before he could start at his friend again, she said, "You too, and I want a full explanation. Then, I'll decide whether you can hex him."

Meanwhile, Peter sat next to Remus' hospital bed. Madam Pomfrey tutted, "I thought he was getting better, but his injuries are worse tonight. He hasn't been this hurt for years." She tutted again. "At least he has good friends," she said, ruffling up Peter's hair.

But Peter was confused. Where were Sirius and James? They were always here when Remus woke up. And where had James been last night? What the heck was going on?

* * *

"HE'S A TRAITOR! HE BETRAYS ONE OF HIS SO-CALLED BEST FRINEDS! WHAT'S NEXT-"

"Stop," Lily said, quietly. He silenced himself, for now. Because it was Lily.

Sirius just looked at him. He had the audacity to look him in the face? Who did he think he was? He wasn't a marauder. Not anymore.

"I'm sorry, Prongs. What else do you want me to say?" Sirius said. He sounded broken. Like he had no more tears left to cry, and he was just an empty shell. What happened to the cocky boy Lily thought she knew?

"What happened?" She whispered to him.

"I messed up, Lils," he whispered, sliding down the wall on to the floor. James snorted in agreement. Lily flashed him a glare before turning back to the boy crouched beside her. "I messed up big time. I sent Snape after Remus, he went to the tree. I almost killed him. And I didn't even pause to consider Remus, I just did it. I nearly made my best mate a murderer..."

"Ex-best mate," James corrected, harshly. "You're kicked out of the group. And now Snape is in my debt. I saved his sorry arse because you can't keep a lid on your anger. He owes me his life!" He hissed, raising his voice. "And you think you can still be a marauder." Sirius winced at the cruelty of James' words. But everything he said was true.

Lily swore under her breath. This was messed up. "What did Remus say?" she asked.

"He doesn't know. Doesn't need to. It would destroy him." James spat.

Lily looked at Sirius. "Tell him."

So Sirius went down to the hospital room and through his tears explained the story to Remus, who just listened, in horror and disgust.

"No. Apology not accepted, LEAVE." He croaked, holding back tears.

* * *

James and Remus were sat in the library, that afternoon. Remus was so crushed. His friend had used him, used his secret to get revenge. "I-I'm a monster," He whispered. "I would have killed him if it wasn't for you. I shouldn't be allowed near people."

James instantly began denying those claims, but they fell on deaf ears.

Meanwhile Sirius was traipsing through the castle, Peter trailing behind him.

It was weird, and Connor commented on it, whilst snuggling on the sofa in front of the fire with Lily. She just shrugged, and kissed him. Connor was great. He was, embarrassingly, Lily's first boyfriend, but he was perfect. He was so kind and made her feel amazing. She was his Princess. _Do I love him? I barely know what love is. But if this isn't it, it's the closest I've ever been, she_ thought to herself. She felt so comfortable with him; it felt like they had been together for ages. She knew exactly what to give him for their six months anniversary. It was only three and a half months away...

"Does anyone know where James is?" Meg asked. "I need to ask him what is going on. The past I don't know how many weeks, he has completely ignored me, but at the party, he was all over me. What the hell?"

"Him and Sirius were fighting," Lily called. "But I think he's in the Library."

After Meg stormed off, they went back to snogging. It was Lily's new favourite pastime.

* * *

**The chapter was crap, wasn't it? Chapter nine is my fave, but you have to wait a while for it. #sorrynotsorry**

**What are people's opinions on Connor? Do you like him? Or do you hate him for preventing Jily? Any thoughts on what will happen between them? Because this is a Jily story, how do you think I will end Lonnor? PLEASE REVIEW**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Basically just a filler tbh with some Lonnor fluff and resolving tension between the marauders. Anything else you want me to add?**

**awesomegirlxx**


End file.
